erviadus_galaxyfandomcom-20200214-history
Timeline of Modern Jernheim
~1222 CE: Clan Storflokk of a scattered Jernheim raids Ariilyth, prompting King Harold Uril to retaliate with a sacking of their territory; in reaction to foreign desolation of Jern land, Clan Stalblod of Beruvik declare war on Ariilyth leading to the Battle of Beruvik which results in a swift annexation of the city and much of the surrounding territory by General Hanval ~1223-1225 CE: Predicting the same fate, Clan Skjellhav retreat to the Winter’s Breath Isles and awaken the undead Aptrgangr and their ice dragons, offering them a human sacrifice in exchange for an alliance with their lord Æskil Skagen, their intent being the reclamation of Jernheim from Ariilyth ~1226-1242 CE: Unwilling to unleash the Aptrgangr on Rialuath, Tormund Hvittskjegg challenges the Skjellhav Jarl in a bid for the Jarlship and defeats him, putting an end to the invasion plans and instead beginning a period of rebuilding on their ancestral home ~1240 CE: The newly crowned King Aodhain of Ariilyth splits Jernheim into three and gifts them to his allies: Vossland, the UAAA and Apocrypha. During the transition, the subsidiary Jern clans immigrate to the Winter’s Breath Isles ~1241 CE: The clans band together on Winter’s Breath, naming Tormund Valgtkriger, however with the isles overpopulated, its resources begin to deplete quickly; forcing Tormund to conduct raids on Nyrien’s coast. This draws the attention of Nyrmark, and their leader: Jorgen Krister Singvald visits Nordavind (the capital of Jernheim on the WBI), striking a trade deal with Tormund in exchange for an end to his raids ~1242 CE: The Huns invade the nation of Yaji, which had previously been hit by the Jerns; seeing an opportunity, Tormund comes to their rescue, breaks the siege of Yaji’s capital and launches a counter-invasion of Hunnic lands, successfully annexing them for Jern clans to settle ~1243 CE: Discontent with Tormund’s growing reluctance to raid, a traditionalist Jern: Galti Ottesen of Clan Stalblod challenges, defeats and slays him in honourable combat before entering the moot, contesting for himself the right to the Valgtkriger title, though does not gain immediate approval ~1244 CE: Galti sets out to prove his worth and travels to old Valukaar where he hunts and tames the red dragon: Gladurung, in Url-usk, returning home on its back, he is finally voted in and anointed Valgtkriger and Jarl of Stalblod in addition. Against what any Jern would hope or wish for, the power vacuum in Clan Skjellhav left by Tormund’s death is filled by Æskil Skagen ~1245 CE: Galti temporarily settles the Stalblod on unclaimed indigenous Nyrian lands and allows the Huns to secede from Jernheim in return for an alliance and a constant flow of technology, setting his sights on the galactic center up in space ~1246 CE: Galti negotiates a deal with the Iron Lion of Nyrmark, leaving the settled Nyrian lands in exchange for FTL drives, which he uses to initiate his planned mass exodus. The clans: Stalblod; Hardhud and Storflokk travel to the galactic core where they believe Ásgarðr to be, landing at last on its outskirts on a planet they name Våsasund ~Early 1247 CE: Jernheim enters the Space Age *The Gjallarhorn is constructed *Clan Stalblod and Storflokk introduce themselves to the galaxy with an ambitious raid on Spukhalot (now known as Scanraigh); the former clan attacking their capital planet, the latter, a United Republic enclave - first appearance of Galti on the battlefield *Clan Skjellhav raids Vordania and takes several Kauv captive, including Akron Jal Kuath *The Jerns along with the Scourge are secretly hired by the Ka’lu’umil to collapse the Affinity alliance and seize their trade routes; Galti takes over several trade nodes as Stig Bolstad, Jarl of Clan Hardhud invades Veskesh, coming into contact with Titus Gallius of the Scourge’s Phalanx who negotiates Veskesh’s secession from the Affinity. *Jernheim and Scourge team up; with Jernheim stationing warfleets outside Alvian territory, and Scourge demanding their secession as well as Finislandia’s; resulting in Alvia not only giving in to their demands, but convincing Finislandia to do the same before isolating themselves; finally undoing the Affinity and alerting the galaxy to the threat of the two malevolent powers ~Mid 1247 CE: Resulting from their joint success; Titus Gallius and Galti Ottesen form the Scourge-Jern alliance and the Varangians: a subfaction of the Phalanx which is promoted by Galti *Kauv slaves are sold to Spukhalot *Vaasasund is found by Lt Danvers of Finislandia, who manages an audience with Galti. Upon arriving at Vaasasund and meeting Galti, the city; the Valgtkriger’s portraits and busts of Ingosi leaders (including Xavier of Aserneateral), and Galti’s own diplomatic charm convinces him that the Jerns are no mere savages, but a sophisticated culture like the rest of the Ingosi; shifting Finislandian opinion in their favour *Galti and Stig Bolstad raid a UAAA protected Saevia on their way to a feast, arriving at the Phalanx’s space station with prizes from Saevia; they meet Garhorn and Titus in celebration of the Scourge-Jern alliance and Galti learns that the now King Felvi of Aserneateral murdered Xavier; Galti suggests murdering Felvi, upon which they all pack up and leave for Ingos Tenum, Galti and Titus manage to guarantee themselves free passage with their mission via Queen Estella Amory *Galti, Titus and Garhorn arrive at Vennilci with little resistance aside from the Kingsguard Ralor. Galti and Titus fight and defeat him honourably and pursue Felvi through the castle, eventually catching up to him, stabbing him repeatedly and dragging his near dead body outside onto the balcony where Garhorn shreds him apart with the ship’s guns. Galti and Titus lay their swords on Kingsguard Ralor’s corpse out of respect and drink to their successful regicide, solidifying their alliance with the act ~Late 1247 CE: Nyrmark denounces the parties involved for an Ingosi sovereign’s murder *Absolution if founded and Harringoth Voryn threatens to reveal Vaasasund’s location, only for Galti to do so himself *Emperor Oswallt Vaughan establishes spies in Gjallarhorn *The Nyrian Coalition against Jernheim is established *Vincent Ralor, the son of the late Kingsguard arrives at Vaasasund while Galti hosts an audience with Catherine Horton of Finislandia and Boris Morozko of the Techno-Union; he challenges Galti to an eventual duel to avenge his honoured father, disrespecting his own traditions in doing so; angering Galti over the disrespect to his father’s death and escalating tensions; Vincent assures Galti of the coalition before leaving *Knowing the anticipated war to be approaching, the Valgtkriger sounds the Gjallarhorn, summoning all of Jernheim and the Phalanx to Vaasasund’s defence Akron Jal Kuath approaches Galti and challenges him to an honourable duel; which Galti accepts; the Kauv warrior does not last long before being defeated by Galti, and in a last attempt at vengeance shoots him in the shoulder, only to be killed thereafter by both Galti and Titus. With a gaping hole in his shoulder, Galti begins to bleed out but is healed by the magic of Jarl Skagen and taken away to be augmented *During a feast, Titus Gallius warns Galti about Skagen *The Battle of Vaasasund begins Category:Timelines